Scarlet
by VampiricSiren
Summary: Determined to be with Christian no matter what, Ana finds a night club in Seattle that has a BDSM underground. There she meets a woman willing to teach her to be a proper submissive. She begins her training and is slowly becoming a good and proper submissive. Soon her training will end and she can be with Christian again. Enjoy and review please!
1. Chapter 1

_**AUTHORS NOTE: I do not own anything by EL James or In This Moment. I'm just trying to get something out of my system. All rights are reserved to their respectful owners.**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Scarlet**_

"_There are places in and around Seattle that one can go and practice. Learn to do what I do." _Christian's words, from weeks ago, echoed in my brain. _I want him back. I need him back. _

My subconscious was staring at me with her half-moon specs and tapping her foot angrily. _Do you really think he would take you back now? You blew it with him, for good._ Hearing that, my inner goddess strutted up to my subconscious and slapped her. _You don't know that for certain. Besides, I know a thing or two about men, and I think he will. Ana will just have to man up and take some punishment. _

Could I? Would I really go as far as to learn to be a proper submissive, just to please him? _Yes, yes I would. _Since Kate was at work, I powered up her laptop and opened Google. _Now, what do I type in? BDSM brothels?_

"_There are places in and around Seattle…Learn to do what I do." _With my mind made up, I searched for BDSM brothels in the Seattle area and was shocked with all the locations. _Oh my._

I found the one with the better ratings and went through the website. A little, popular place that fronted as a nightclub. _Club Scarlet. _I wrote down the address, cleared the search history and was out the door.

The place was easy enough to find, and I went in, wearing Kate's plum dress and matching heels. The air was thick with sweat, sex and alcohol. I was definitely in the right place.

Approaching the bar, I ordered a beer, knowing I would need it to calm my nerves. Once again, my subconscious was tapping her foot angrily and shaking her head in disapproval. On the other hand, my inner goddess was vibrating with excitement.

Halfway through my beer, I had built up the courage to ask the bartender what I needed to ask him and waved him over.

"What can I get for you, sweetheart?" He asked with a crooked grin on his face. He was handsome, with dark, chiseled features and long dark hair, but he was no Christian Grey.

I flushed, but plastered a nervous smile on my face. "Hi, I'm looking for someone to help me with something."

His eyes got a little bit darker, and I knew he knew where I was going with this. "And what sort of help do you require?"

If it was possible, I flushed even more. "Um, well the sort of Dom/sub sort of help." I stammered nervously, hoping I wasn't making a complete fool of myself.

"You'll need to talk to Jo. Follow me." He signaled to the other bartender that he would be right back, and led me through the throng of people dancing. Their bodies were twisting and gyrating to the sultry music blaring through the club, a sensual and erotic rhythm that caused my insides to tighten.

We came to a door in the far corner of the club, and he punched in a number then motioned for me to step inside. I waited for him to close the door then proceeded to follow him through the dark corridor. We stopped at the door at the far end of the hall and he knocked quietly. Faintly, I could hear someone on the other side call out, but I couldn't make it out. I entered the room as he shut the door and then disappeared, headed back to the bar. _Great…_

Turning my attention back to the person sitting at the desk, I was shocked to find a woman. A very stunning woman, to be honest. She smiled at me, showing perfect teeth. Her hair was long and thick, and the most beautiful shade of red I had ever seen. Eyes as green as emeralds. Breathtaking.

"How can I help you, dear?" Her voice was husky, and slid over my skin like smoke. _Holy shit, I'm being turned on by a woman. _

Shaking my head to clear it, I found my voice. "Excuse me, are you Jo?"

"Yes, I am. I take it you're not here to complain about my club, are you? You're here for something else entirely." She said. Of course she knew why I was here.

"Yes." I took a deep breath. _You can do this, Ana. _"I want to learn to be a proper submissive." There, I said. That wasn't so hard.

She smiled, a sultry up turn of her lips. "Well then have a seat, and let's go over some paperwork."

I rolled my eyes and sighed as I sat down across from her. _More paperwork…great._

_**oOoOo**_

Two hours later we had discussed every little detail of the NDA and the contract I was to sign. This contract was far more detailed and complex than the one Christian had wanted me to sign. Hard and soft limits excluded, I was pretty much ready to start my 'training'.

"Now, if you feel like you're ready, and want to do this then just sign on the dotted line." Jo said soothingly, sensing my hesitation and unease.

I looked up at her and smiled shyly. "I don't think I'll ever be ready, but I want to do this. I have to do this. If I want to be with the person I love, I have to learn to enjoy what they enjoy. There is no other option for me if I want to be happy." I had to swallow my tears just at the thought of never being with him again. The thought is unbearable.

Jo gasped, and her eyes were shining with sympathy and wonder. "That is the most heartfelt and honest thing anybody has ever said in this room, Anastasia. Whoever has stolen your heart is very lucky. I hope that when you have accomplished what you feel you need to do, you both are very happy, and that you are cherished."

I flushed scarlet, and looked down as I signed the contract. "Thank you." I murmured.

I pushed the contract across the desk once I signed, and she signed directly beneath my name and put the contract in a manila folder, labeled it with my name and stuck in a locked cabinet. Turning back to me, she leaned against the desk and stared down at me, arms across her chest. "Now, when would you like to start your training?"

A lump was forming in my throat, and I had to fight down my anxiety. "Um, as soon as possible, but whenever you feel would be best." I stared down at my hands, silently wringing them in my lap.

"Well then follow me, Anastasia." Jo pushed off the desk and walked past me to the door. I stood to comply and was ushered out of the room to stand in the corridor as she locked her office. I followed her down a side hallway and into dark room. She hit a button next to the door and the lights came to life, illuminating the room in a silver glow.

Much like the Red Room of Pain, this room had a bed in the center, four-poster with indigo colored sheets and matching pillows. The canopy was removed and in its place was a suspension bar with leather restraints. Against one wall was an assortment of whips and crops. On the opposite wall was a shelf with vibrators of all sizes, as well as butt plugs. Sitting in the corner of the room was a chair, luxurious silver lining and more indigo coloring. Resting on the arm of the chair was a remote control and more leather restraints. And, right in the center of the chair, was a vibrator. I've heard of these chairs before. Finally, on the wall next to me was an assortment of ball gags, masks, ropes and cuffs, and plastic tubing. _Plastic tubing?_

_Oh my, what am I going to do?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

As I looked around the room, the lyrics to the music playing softly in the background entered my brain. I couldn't help but think how fitting they are to my situation. _This night is cutting into me. You tie me down, you watch me bleed. And we risk everything tonight. _I've heard this song before, at the club with Kate the night I drunk dialed Christian. _Hmm, fate is a tricky bitch._

Taking a deep breath, I turn and face Jo. "So what now?"

She smiled knowingly. "Well, after seeing the room, do you still want to get started as soon as possible, or would you like to wait and take it all in?"

Shrugging, I took another glance around the room. My subconscious was shaking her head and tapping her foot. _Harlot. _She pushed her half-moon specs up her nose and turned on her heel, walking away. My inner goddess was mooning over which toy she would like to try first. "I think I can start tonight, but start small."

"Are you sure, Miss Steele?"

"Yes." I murmur, becoming even more nervous than I was before.

And just like that, just like Christian, her demeanor changed completely. She went from kind and understanding to impassive and domineering. She approached me slowly and relieved me of my jacket and my purse. After setting them aside, she returned and untied my hair. "Part of being a submissive is trust. You need to trust in your dominant. This trust will ensure that you are properly cared for, and that your limits are not exceeded. Understand?"

Her fingers, after sifting through my hair and letting it fall down my back, tightened slightly, prompting an answer. "Yes." I breathed. _Oh my, this is different._

Her eyes narrowed, and she gave a quick, sharp tug to my hair. "Yes, '_mistress'."_

I could feel my face heating, the flush spreading down my neck and farther. My belly tightened. "Yes, mistress."

She stroked my hair. "Good girl." Stepping closer, her breath fanned my face, adding to the heat. "Have you ever had relations with a woman, Anastasia?"

If possible, I flushed more. "No, mistress."

"Are you opposed to it?"

_Holy shit. _I had to turn the thought over in my head for a minute. I had never envisioned myself in this kind of situation, but now that I was here…. "No, I don't think I am." Jo pulled my hair, punishing me. "No, mistress."

For the first time since donning her dominant persona, Jo smiled. "Good, Anastasia. I think I'll reward you now. Close your eyes."

After a brief hesitation, I closed my eyes, suddenly wary of her intent. She pushed my hair over one shoulder and slid her fingers down the side of my throat, stroking softly. Her other hand tilted my head to one side and, feather light, she trailed her lips from the corner of my eye to the corner of my mouth. The hand that had been stroking my throat slid into my hair and kneaded the nape of neck as she trailed her lips down the other side of my face.

Surprisingly, it felt good. No, not good, it felt exquisite. Then her lips landed on mine, rubbing softly at first, then her tongue played along the seam of my lips, seeking entrance. I groaned, granting her access. _What am I doing?_ My inner goddess was as flushed as I was, but enjoying it.

I let her possess my mouth, because I couldn't find the will to stop her. This was different than any other kiss I'd had before. This was a slow possession. Her tongue danced slowly and languidly with mine, stroking and caressing while maintaining complete control. I moaned. _This feels too good…_ Suddenly her hand tightened in my hair, holding me in place as she drew my tongue into her mouth, sucking on it before releasing it to glide her tongue along my lower lip.

She pulled away, and both of us had to catch our breath. "Well, Anastasia, I would say that you are NOT opposed to relations with another woman." She chuckled, and I flushed, again.

_Holy fuck, did I just do that? _My brain was all jumbled, and I needed to get out of here, needed to get some fresh air and room to think. "Um, I think I should go."

Her face fell, but she nodded in understanding. "Very well. I'll see you out." She retrieved my jacket and purse for me, and then led me to the front of the club. The night air felt cool and heavenly against my flushed skin. I took a deep breath and started to walk away

"Oh, Miss Steele, you forgot something." I turned, bewildered. _What did I forget?_

Jo was directly behind me, causing me to bump into her when I turned. She grabbed my chin and before I knew it, she was kissing me again. This time her tongue darted directly into my mouth, fighting with mine, spearing back and forth. She just fucked my mouth in the middle of the street.

Stepping back she grinned as I stared dumbfounded and wide-eyed. "Have a good night Miss Steele."


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE: I am sorry that it has taken me so long to update! I have been indisposed due to a tragedy in my family, and was incapable of interacting with anybody for a while. Again, I am sorry for the prolonged wait.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING!**

**WARNING: This chapter contains SPOILERS!**

**Chapter Three**

When I got home that night, I immediately headed for the shower. I let the water run for a few minutes, to warm up, as I set out my clothes for in the morning. I was still reeling from both kisses I received from Jo. They weren't bad by any means, but the fact that it was another woman still had me shaken. My inner goddess was actually blushing, but had an adventurous little grin on her face. My subconscious however, fickle woman that she is, was staring dubiously down at her book through her half-moon specs and trying very hard to ignore me. And she was failing miserably. Every now and then I would catch her taking a peek at me and sniffing haughtily. My inner goddess just rolled her eyes. _Ignore her,_ she said.

I stepped under the water and let it wash over me, washing away my troubles as I contemplated my new found bicuriosity. Never in all my twenty-one years did I ever see this happening. Then again I never saw myself letting a man _punish me_ just because it got him off either. _Christian. _Just thinking about him, and how we parted had me weeping all over again. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts and quickly washed my face. _I'm doing this for him. I'm doing this because I love him. _I had to keep that in mind; otherwise I'd never go through with it. Even without his contract I'm still his.

I towel dried my hair briefly, too tired to get out the blow dryer, and then crawled into bed. I reached under my pillow and wrapped my hand around my deflated _Charlie Tango_, let a few tears escape, then I had my first real night's sleep in four days.

**oOoOo**

Work was the same as it always is. Do whatever Jack needs me to do and have lunch. Not too long after I came back from lunch, Christian e-mailed me. _Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit! I'm at WORK!_

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject:** Tomorrow

**Date: **June 8 2011 14:05

**To: **Anastasia Steele

Dear Anastasia

Forgive this intrusion at work. I hope that it's going well. Did you get my flowers?

I note that tomorrow is the gallery opening of your friend's show, and I'm sure you've not had time to purchase a car, and it's a long drive. I would be more than happy to take you - should you wish.

Let me know.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

_What. The. Fuck? Seriously? _

My stomach tightened and I felt dizzy as I stared at the screen. _Holy shit! _I couldn't go with Christian tomorrow. Could I? That would ruin my whole plan! If I even got near him, I would cave in and he would know my whole plan! I mean, it's not like I'm cheating or anything. The agreement was no actual sex, just to learn to associate pleasure with pain! I can't do that if my heart is all up in knots! Oh god, oh god, oh god. My inner goddess chose that moment to make herself known. _If you went with him, you would be panting that all night. _The look on her face would have had any man kneeling before her, ready to submit. My subconscious, that persnickety little woman, just shook her head and sighed. _I give up. You never listen to me anyways._ Oh god, what am I going to do?

**From: **Anastasia Steele

**Subject: **Tomorrow

**Date: **June 8 2011 14:10

**To: **Christian Grey

Dear Mr. Grey,

You are more than welcome to join me at the gallery opening; however I do not think it a wise idea to travel together. I will find my own way to get there.

Work is going good. No, I have not received any flowers. If I had, I'm sure they would have been lovely, considering your impeccable taste for _most_ things.

Anastasia Steele

Personal Assistant to Jack Hyde

There. That seemed reasonable enough. I could endure him for a couple of hours. Now, how was I going to get there?

**oOoOo**

Later that day I found myself at a used car dealership, browsing for vehicles, wondering how in the world Christian was able to get $24,000 for Wanda. It seemed impossible, but then again it is Christian I'm thinking about.

Eventually I found a car that I liked, and was able to afford. A used, starry sky kind of blue, Honda Fit. I loved it already, and was excited to get it home. The test drive went smoothly, and everything seemed in working order, so I shook the dealers hand and signed a couple of papers, just to get out of there, and back home.

My phone rang suddenly, and I had to excuse myself. I didn't recognize the number. "Hello?"

"Hello, Miss Steele. How are you today? I hope well." It was Jo, and her smoky voice.

"I'm fine Jo. How are you today?" I couldn't hide the fact that my voice was a little lower than it should have been, dropping almost to a whisper.

Jo chuckled, and the sound caused goose bumps to rise on my skin. _Jeez._ "I'm am doing great today. I wanted to know if you were busy tonight and tomorrow night. I would like to work on your training some more."

I blushed crimson as the thought of my training floated around in my head. "I-I I have plans for tomorrow night. A friend of mine has a gallery opening that I am supposed to be attending. I am free tonight, however." The dealer was looking at me funny as he was finalizing my paperwork. I turned so he could not see my facial expressions.

"Good. We shall work on your training tonight, Anastasia. I will come by your place around nine o'clock. Is that okay?" Her voice brooked no argument.

"S-sure. That seems fine, I guess. I'll see you tonight." I stammered, completely befuddled. _My place?_

"Until tonight, Anastasia." Then she hung up.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

On my way home I stopped at the grocery store to pick up a few ingredients so I could make dinner. Might as well considering that I'm out of food and more than likely going to have a guest for the next forty-eight hours. I was still nervous about how tonight would go. I had no idea what Jo had in mind and no idea how I would respond to it. The kiss was good. I didn't really have a problem with the kiss. It's the more intimate stuff I was worried about. My subconscious couldn't look at me, and my inner goddess was beginning to glow. _Oh my. _ I may have been a virgin when Christian got a hold of me, but I'm not stupid. I know there are things that only women will understand, and that only some women are willing to do. _Question numero uno: was I one of those women?_

I got home and began to unload my groceries, placing everything where I would need it, and setting my iPod on its dock so I could at least have something to calm my nerves. Shuffle and play. The first song to come on as I started to chop my vegetables for the spaghetti was the song I heard playing in Jo's playroom a few nights ago by In This Moment. It was called, ironically enough, Scarlet.

_You, you're everything I want_

_And I, I'm everything you need_

_This night is cutting into me_

_You tie me down, you watch me bleed_

_And we risk everything tonight_

As I listened to the lyrics I began to blush. So far, the song was fitting to the situation at hand. Kind of dark at some parts, but nevertheless, I liked it. It made me feel…forlorn? It wasn't an emotion that I could easily pinpoint or identify.

_I, I am the misery you crave_

_And you, you are my faithful enemy_

_This hunger seems to feed on me_

_A sacred sin, a dying breed_

_And we risk everything_

_They can never know just what we've done_

_They can never know just what we've done_

_They will never know all the blood we've shed_

_The Scarlet cross we bear until the bitter end_

_And they, they can never know just what we've done_

_Nothing good will come of this_

_I'm screaming out with my last aching breath_

_I'll be yours until my dying day_

_But I can never see you_

_We, we knew how this would end_

_And we knew we'd die before we lived_

_But I'll never let you go_

_I'll never let you go_

_They will never know all the blood we've shed_

_The Scarlet cross we bear until the bitter end_

_And they, they can never know just what we've done_

_I will never let you go_

_They can never know just what we've done_

_I will never let you go_

_We knew how this would end_

By the time the song had stopped, tears were streaming down my face. The song had changed. When I first heard it, it had reminded me of Jo, and our agreement. But now that I've actually had a chance to _**listen**_ to it, the more it reminds me of how Christian and I ended. The bitter taste it left in my mouth; the hollow feeling in the pit of my stomach; the shattered pieces of my heart that lay scattered on the floor before me. I _**never**_ want to feel like that again. _We knew how this would end…_

Putting it on a more cheerful playlist, I resumed my cooking, trying to dispel my depressing thoughts. Just as the meat finished cooking and the noodles began to boil, the doorbell rang. _Here goes nothing._ Taking a deep breath, I opened the door hoping I had a semblance of a smile on my face.

"Hello, Miss Steele." Jo's husky voice slid over my skin causing goose bumps to rise on my arms and neck.

"Hello, Jo. Please come in." My mouth had gone dry, so I'm pretty sure that came out as a croak.

She smiled and glided past me into the apartment. "Make yourself at home. Can I take your coat for you? You can put your shoes on that rug next to mine if you want." It was so much easier to talk to her when I wasn't looking at her. She was rather distracting. When I turned around she had already hung up her coat and taken off her shoes.

Giving me a Cheshire cat grin, she winked and took a sniff of the air. "I think I can manage. What smells so good?"

It was my turn to smile. I can't help it. I love it when someone appreciates good cooking. "Spaghetti. I hope you're hungry."

I was stirring the noodles and glanced up when I heard Jo chuckle darkly. "Oh, Miss Steele, I'm _starving_." My eyes widened and I had to swallow the sudden lump in my throat. _Holy shit._

**oOoOo**

Dinner was good, with Jo and I exchanging small talk. All the while my subconscious was shaking her head and locking herself in her room, while my inner goddess snuck out the window to play. Those two never seem to want to be in the same room.

"So, Ana, what made you cry?" Jo asked, startling me out of my thoughts. _How did she know?_

I shrugged and looked down at my plate, pushing the noodles around with my fork. "Um, well, it's a song." I trail off, to embarrassed and not wanting to think about it anymore.

She doesn't give up. "A song? What song and why did it upset you so much?" She reaches up and strokes the skin under my eyes gently. Her touch is feather light and heartwarming.

Unwittingly, I turn my face into her hand, needing the physical comfort. I hadn't realized how much I needed it until now. _I miss Kate. I wish she were here. _"The song is called 'Scarlet', by In This Moment." I lean back and grab our plates then head to the sink to wash them.

Behind me Jo chuckles, then sighs. "The song wouldn't happen to have anything to do with me would it? I would hate to be the reason for you distress."

"No. Of course not. I mean, at first I thought the song suited our, um, situation, but then all it did was remind of the person I'm doing this for, and how we parted. It just took me by surprise, that's all." Done with the dishes, I turned to find her staring at me intently, a quizzical look on her face.

Stepping to where I had my iPod docked, she removed it and began to scroll through my songs. "If it's okay with you, I'd like to hear this song. Can you go through it again? I can wait if not." She looked up at me, sympathy and a need to understand in her eyes. _Wow. I never got a look like that from Christian._ I nod and stand at the end of the island, as she started to play the song.

As the music drifted and pulsed around the kitchen, the look in Jos' eye began to change; from sympathy to heat; from heat to molten emeralds. _Oh boy. _I began to back up as she slowly came around the island, stopping only when my back hit the refrigerator. Reaching up she stroked my face, her thumb stoking the corner of my mouth as her lips descended on mine. Unlike the last kiss we shared, this one was achingly sweet. Slow and soft, her tongue glided through my mouth, stroking mine and enticing me to react. Taking my breath. She stroked her lips across mine before pulling away, her lips hovering just beyond reach. "There shouldn't be this much pain in your eyes."

Boldly, and to get off this subject, I leaned my body into hers, and kissed her. My inner goddess gave me a standing ovation. _That's my girl._ As the song changed, so did Jo. Suddenly, she spun me around and against the island. Breaking the kiss, she grabbed my hands and placed them on the counter. "Support yourself, Anastasia." I nodded as her hands slid down to my thighs, and she hauled me onto the island. Firmly, she planted herself between my legs as she rubbed her palms up and down them. Reaching up with one hand, she grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked my head back, exposing the column of my throat. Her teeth nibbled and her tongue soothed a trail to my breasts. Slowly, as if gauging my reaction, she licked at my nipples through my shirt and bra. Even through the material, the touch was electric. I gasped, arching my back. Her mouth closed over one nipple, suckling and biting, and then she repeated the attention to my other nipple.

She let me go long enough to slip my shirt over my head and discard my bra before her mouth began to torture my tightly strung nipples once more. I writhed there on the island, and used my feet to pull her closer to me. Pushing me back on the island, she nibbled the sensitive spot just below my belly button. When I lifted my hips in reaction, she quickly undid my pants and pulled them down, leaving only my panties left to cover me. When she stroked her tongue over the seam of my sex through the thin lace, I convulsed and nearly came right then and there. The real torture began when she moved the panties aside and speared her tongue inside me. "Ahh... good…Jo." I was completely incoherent, gasping and writhing. My hands fisted in her hair, pushing her away, and holding her to me. I wanted her to stop. I wanted her to keep going.

**oOoOo**


End file.
